transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Planets
United Nations Plaza(#2725RntNu) - New York The United Nations has expanded vastly since becoming the official government for the entire planet Earth. While the actual structure of UN headquarters has changed beyond recognition, respect for tradition or simple nostalgia have kept most of the decoration here in the plaza as it was when the UN was first established decades ago. A curved row of flags stretches across the front of the complex. Once each nation represented within had a flag, but recently the UN's membership has grown so great that only the 'founding' nations are allowed flags. Other, less familiar decorations are placed here and there around the plaza...a small sculpture shaped like an Oriental building, a bronze statue of a human beating a sword with a large hammer, a shining model of the prototype FTL spaceship... For the past several weeks, New York City has not slept. That is to say, it never sleeps, but ever since the buzz of a MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT involving Earth and it's galactic allies began, it has been especially awake. In one of humanity's exposures extraterrestrial life since Mt. St Helen erupted, the citizens of Earth this week have suddenly found themselves side by side with Nebulans, Kwarchans, small Klindarqians, power Femax warriors, and more! North American security has been at insane highs for the week, perhaps best illustrated by Metroplex's somber vigil near Ellis Island, standing guard next to the Statue of Liberty. Massive crowds have gathered in the plaza for the expected historic ceremony, stretching for blocks and overseen by police and military patrols. The plaza itself is under the direct protection of the EDC, with Computron present for backup. Amber MacKenzie is no diplomat, so she's not among the grey-haired dignitaries here to meet and greet their exotic alien equivalents. Nor is she here as paranoid, watchful security; she's no fighter. Instead, she falls back on her original career as a journalist and joins the press corps milling hungrily about, eager for information. Though not security, her thoughts are on how great an opportunity this is for a terrorist attack. Bah, she's worked for the EDC too long. Repugnus, before Rodimus demoted him, might have been directing part of the security detail. Now, though? He's wandering about the crowds, holding a bag full of hot dogs, yelling, "GETCHER HOT DOGS! HOT WEINERS! GET 'EM RIGHT HERE!" Occasionally he stoops over to get a human (or maybe an alien, even) a hot dog in exchange for a small fee. As the only Witwicky free, since Carly is in hospital and Spike is... well probably fixing an engine somewhere, Daniel has been roped in by a certain EDC General to work the diplomatic part of this shindig. And so right now he's mixing with the dignitaries from various planets. Oddly he seems to be familiar with a lot of their customs. Very familiar in fact. And he seems to be enjoying himself as he takes a sip of his drink after finishing chatting with the Klindarqian. Imager hasn't much of a personal stake here, but these humans are the new allies of the Autobots. The towering Femme looks impassively at the crowds, the commotion and the sheer energy of the place. 'To think that these humans, so small, are almost exactly what we need to smack the Cons down for good.' She watches a balloon artist make a little Rodimus Prime shape. The small boy looks at the balloon figure for a few moments, then asks, "How does he transform?" The ballooneer is speechless. A low humph of amusement is vocalized as she watches. <'ll say this for these humans. I think I like their planet.>> Sanguine's rotors snap to and begin to spin while her torso folds inwards to form an Agusta A109 helicopter. Brainstorm may be here as an official representative of the Cybertronian race.... but it's not likely. Seriously, you think the Autobots would send HIM here as a representative? More likely he heard about this accidentally from someone like Perceptor and decided to check out the event on his own. Why not? Good chance to play tourist AND Alien VIP all wrapped in one. The Headmaster strolls through the plaza, taking in the sights and sounds. Velum wouldn't have missed this for anything, too glad to be here to support today's ceremony. She's also here for some extra security. With exo standing tall off to the side Velum mingles in the diplomatic section for a while, dressed to the nines with medals polished and pinned to her jacket. She may not be a diplomat, but she's been requested to at least stop by. But she isn't standing around doing nothing. Not with the swarm of people mingling around to shake her hand and congratulate her for her service. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. I was merely doing my job." The woman replies to a smile to a similarly dressed man who soon moves on. Left to her own devices she smirks to Daniel across the way. "I don't see how you can handle stuff like this all the time, Witwicky." Medical Helicopter is sightseeing, more or less. Sure, that's probably not what her orders say, but at the moment the helicopter is cruising out in the harbor around the Statue of Liberty and Metroplex, just keeping an eye on things from a different perspective. For the most part she keeps her optics trained on the plaza and its environs, but every now and then it's nice to just check out the architecture and scan the skyline. Fortress Maximus transforms into his Galen mode. Jazz enters from the Upper East Side to the north. Jazz has arrived. <> Loud speakers crackle across the city. <> Obligatory cheering! <> Several units of Kwarch pyramid shaped fighters soar onto the scene, with chibi Decepticon logos painted on their wings. Everyone boos. And then, everyone cheers: A squadron of 'Autobot' and 'EDC' fighters fly in formation over Metroplex, and the fake battle is ON! The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. On the plaza, Rodimus Prime gives a slight bow in greeting to Ambassador Pblerch, in from Kwarch. The bow, of course, a substitute for physical contact, since the slug race excretes a chemical that gets Cybertronians really, really high. "Ambassador." He smiles warmly, and then spots Velum and Daniel, and in a moment that would really irritate Kup and Magnus, excuses himself from the circle of high rollers to spend some time with friends. "Big day today. Daniel, you feeling comfortable with your speech?" He gives a sideways glance to Velum to play along. Sky Lynx has arrived. "You...My god, it is you!" A human voice shouts up at Repugnus. It's famous Earth actor, Liam Neeson Jr! "Repugnus, the world class Autobot intelligence agent! Aren't you just so pleased with the script? I'm terribly excited!" Repugnus grimaces at being called an Intelligence agent. A few interns are on the plaza, going over a checklist of events. "Short speech about the importance of science to keep our friendships strong by Perceptor, Autobot scientist." One reads. THey all look around. "Has he checked in yet?" The red haired intern with glasses spots Brainstorm. "I think that's him. Hell, who cares if it's not? He's an Autobot scientist. How bad can he be?" They start waving Brainstorm over. Galen is present here, and today he's just paart of the crowd as well, here to view this pivotal event. He picks up a glass of wine and makes his way through the crowd, stopping by to see Amber, "Picked up any interesting information for the news so far, Ms. Mackenzie?" Repugnus also frowns, and replies to Liam Neeson Jr., "GETCHER HOT DOGS RIGHT HERE!" He stoops over to give the actor a hot dog, then, when his head's close, he harshly whispers, "Dude, we're rolling! We're shooting right now!" and pretends to glance off at an imaginary camera. After all, a baffling question (script!?) deserves a baffling answer. Before the big Autobot leader starts trying to pull his leg, Daniel comments, "You get used to everything being different when you grow up around giant robots. And then when you spend time with giant humans." Daniel stops himself from thinking too much of his time in Mexico. "And I've been travelling around the galaxy the past couple years, more used to some of these races than humanity by now." And then Rodimus pulls the comment about speech, which doesn't phase Daniel at all, "Well I thought I'd start about heralding a new age. Then end with a comment about till all are one. Afterall, don't all great speeches go that way?" Daniel smiles up at Prime. Imager glances up at the air show for a bit. The sullen Rodimus Prime balloon fan walks by, not nearly as excited as he was a bit ago. She regards the tiny tot. The large Femme stretches a bit, adjusting herself just enough to let the lens on her chest focus. The balloon construction folds onto itself, turning into a truck, then after a few moments, turns back. The little figure actually winks from newfound eyes, then gives the boy a conspiratorial 'shhhhh' sound with his hand, before reverting back to his original form. As the boy runs off, inevitably to his parents or friends, Imager smirks to herself, then adds on channel, <> Miss a show? Maybe. Miss a chance to flaunt ceremonial-polished armor and revel in his own magnificence? HAH! Never! A massive shadow falls over the square as Sky Lynx glides his way in, using minimal engines (New York has smog control laws and regulations, after all) and scouts out a nice spot to claim as a landing pad. Hmm, too crowded... parked cars... too much dirt... Ah, there we go... There's an audible *thump* as he sets down, straightening up to his full height to strike that dashing pose and let what ambient light still lingers in the sky to catch his freshly polished armor. "Have no fear, I have arrived precisely according to the time I meant to!" His optical visor surveys the area to get a feel for where everyone is at. "Quite the gathering... Are those cameras? Phenomenal!" Medical Helicopter knows enough to stay away from the aerial display. That's the wonderful thing about helicopters over fixed winged aircraft, in Sanguine's mind, they can stay in one place and just take it all in. She ends up hovering about halfway between the plaza and Metroplex, still over water but with everyone in view. The doctor notes the incoming bots one by one. Liam Neeson Jr. stares back at Repugnus, completely perplexed. "What, filming now? Those cheeky... I didn't even know the rest of the roles had been cast! Why would they want footage of me? I'm only doing your voice! Or perhaps it will be mocap...My role in Repugnus: Dirty Work For A Clean Future will make that Andy Serkis look like a man with sock puppets!" "Glad you did. Need someone who relates to all of us." Velum smirks and snags a stem of champagne off a passing server going around the diplomat section, not too keen on it but sipping it all the same while looking up at the Kwarchian display. "Impressive. Those Kawrchians really know how to fly." She muses before Rodimus joins them, tipping hat up to view the mech better. "Very big, by the looks of it. Thanks for having us, Prime." A raise of her glass to him. That sidelong glance however has her smirking and sliding gaze back to Daniel, jeering playfully. "Hey now, I think he's got that phrase copywritten." The Nebulan chuckles softly and takes another sip, though pauses to lean over when a thud is felt. Ah, there's the glorious Sky Lynx himself, the mech getting a small wave from her through the crowd. Brainstorm is waved over by some interns and he cheerfully steps up. "Hey, humans! How's it hangin'? That's how you greet each other, isn't it?" He stoops down and offers a finger to them to shake with their hands. "Did I overhear you were looking for Perceptor? Actually, I'm Brainstorm..." He leans in, winking, and whispers, "But Perceptor gets all his ideas from me, so you came to the right 'Bot!" The interns all glare up at Brainstorm. "Look buddy, we were supposed to get Perceptor here, and we forgot to. So for the rest of the night, you're Perceptor. Or we all lose our jobs." Amber MacKenzie smiles warmly with surprised welcome. "I should've known you'd be here, Galen. You're good at making speeches." She pauses to glance around. Most of her peers are mingling with the smiling politicians and earnest diplomats, but she's not among them. Unless you want to consider the Headmaster a diplomat. "Listening to Kwarchian recipes, Truvian child care, and..." She never did catch the species of those reptilian folk. "... wind-based ecological disasters on a desert world. It's interesting enough. And are you keeping yourself entertained?" <> A girl with a 'Bring back Xena!' shirt starts crying when the Femax take the stage, because all of her dreams have come true. As the Femax wrap up their demonstration and bow to those in attendance, they make their way over to where Velum and Daniel are standing. Rodimus rests a hand on each of the two's shoulders warmly, before taking his place on the dais. Jazz appears in the back all subtle trying not to draw too much attention yet. He is late but looks like he is enjoying the event. "Dude, nonono!" Repugnus tells Liam Neeson Jr. "Don't you see? It's an in-joke! You're playing yourself WHILE you're talking to the guy you'll be playing in the movie. So, uh, read this, uh... line, here... lemme load it up..." He types something onto a datapad then holds it out for Liam Neeson. The line says, 'Yes, I, Liam Neeson Jr., do enjoy human trafficking!' Repugnus winks at the actor, then whispers, "Don't worry! It's like I said--it's a joke!" Sky Lynx hmms. Quite the gathering, indeed. He catches Velum's movement in the crowd, returning her wave with an acknowledging nod of his own, and picks his way carefully through the crowds to get a bit closer to the action. Once he's found himself in a desirable spot curiously close to the news-van crowds, he settles his bulk down. "Ah, much better. Now then, am I to assume no one has taken it upon themselves to handle the media directly? If so, I certainly can handle that task. No question unanswered with, at the very least, acknowledgement!" He glances down towards the news vans and motions to the side just to his right with his tail. "From this side, of course. It is my better side in this particular lighting situation. I shan't disappoint the viewers with unwholesome shadows ruining what should be a high-definition photographic and journalistic event." The beast nods sagely before looking over towards Rodimus. "I say, Prime, aside from the media and cameras, is there anything else I should handle for you?" He shifts as a few flash-bulbs catch his peripheral. "Rest assured, whatever it may be, I can handle it." Imager takes a shuffling step forward as she finally decides to attempt socialization. On her second step, she raises up her foot...and three people walk underneath it. She balances uneasily as people start shuffling by. One couple with a baby carriage move through next, "Sorry", the father exclaims, "This was the fastest way to get to the portopotty." Imager wobbles a little. Next right beneath her leg are a small series of snails, all chugging in a row, and of course the slowest thing out there. The Femme glances behind her, now surrounded by the swarm of life around her. She coughs softly, "little help here...." Galen raises the glass of wine towards Amber in greetings, follow by a warm smile of his own, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He seats the wine on a table nearby before letting out a breathe of contentment, "Speeches, that feels like a life time ago. I'm just here to enjoy the mood and witness history in the making. Events like this reminds me that peace can happen if we strive hard enough for it." He steps back for a moment to let a passerby through more easily, "Ecological disaster, hmm? Perhaps there's something the Autobots can do to help." Or perhaps even an ally. He turns his head to look at the show on stage, "My goodness these Femaxians sure can put on a show." Brainstorm raises his hands up in a surrender pose. "Hey, who am I to cost you your jobs? We can't have that, can we? Perceptor I am, then." He winks again and laughs just a little too gleefully. "We're so similiar I doubt anyone'll notice the difference, anyway... So, whatcha need?" Rodimus Prime smiles at Lynx, reaching up and patting the dinobird's cheek. It's an unexpected show of affection from the Autobot leader. What can I say? He's in a pretty good mood. "Just pose dramatically on the dais and look sharp. I understand that Astoria Carlton-Ritz and her fiance from Klindarq have asked specifically to stand next to you...She thinks your colors bring out her eyes, or something." Medical Helicopter drifts in a little closer to the plaza, closer to where Imager is standing. The wind kicked up by her rotors has the side effect of driving away most of the organically inclined, creating a nice landing area for the doctor. She transforms, cab splitting open and rotors folding back before landing heavily in the plaza. "I figured I should grab a spot before it would be rude to do too much interrupting." Sanguine notes. The Agusta A109's cab and tail boom split open to reveal the Autobot doctor Sanguine. One group of tourists note Imager in mid-step and exclaim, "Wow, Fortress Maximus!" She grimaces, holding onto a railing, "I'm not Fortress Maximus, I'm not even a Mech!" One tourist takes a snapshot, then asks his friend as he moves on, "So that was just power armor, Sweet! I'm totally joining the EDC now!" Taking another sip of his drink, Daniel watches Rodimus head to make a speech, "If he mentioned fishing, I am so claiming I don't know him." Daniel also makes sure to step back so that he is just behind Velum, he nods with deference to the Femax warriors which commenting quietly to Velum, "Matriarchal society, so I of course defer to you." Daniel realises that may have sounded a little wrong, "Because we're both in the EDC that is." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "thanks, Doc" <> One of the interns kicks Brainstorm in the leg. "Get on stage and do that speech, nerd!" "Break a leg, Prime." Velum smiles up at him at the touch to the shoulder, wishing him good luck before he ascends the stage. Soon after she gives the scan a crowd, noting Galen beside Amber a ways back and lifting glass to them in greeting while everyone gets ready. "What, you nervous around giant women?" She questions Daniel at her back with a cheeky smirk. "Speaking of women.. how's your mom?" Carly isn't her favorite, but she's part of the team and has earned Velum's respect in her own ways. Imager plants her foot on the ground as Sanguine does her a solid. "Thanks, Doc." She steps over to the shorter Femme, "These guys can get under you in a moment's notice. Starting to see why they're good allies and dangerous foes." She glances over to the podium, the motions to it, "I still think it'd be really weird to have a flesh....er another sapient being in my head." "I do enjoy human trafficking!" Liam Neeson Jr announces with all the intensity of one of his dad's Taken films. He winks up at Repugnus. "I know! A joke! I do enjoy hanging out with all you cheeky mechs." Sky Lynx says, "Hah, of course my coloration would do that for them. I am a natural amplifier of everything around me in terms of elegance and-" he pauses as Perceptor is called to the stage and spies Brainwave instead. "Prime, did I miss something here?" He twitches his tail as he tries to figure out why on earth a simple case of mistaken identity might have transpired to begin with. Though, that effort is short-lived, another flash-bulb catches his attention and he turns towards it, lowering his head down to the camera's operator. "Hello there! Yes, yes, it's true. I was instrumental in pulling Bruticus away from that nuclear power plant... but we can cover more of that later after the formalities." Galen face freezes for a moment when he watches Brainstorm walk up to the stage, his jaws slowly opens into a full blown jawdrop as he takes a moment to realize what's happening on stage, "B-Brainstorm?!" He catches a glimpse of Velum in the distance lifting a glass at him and he gestures to the stage where Brainstorm in, and visually asks with clear mouth movements, 'Do you know what's going on up there?!' Amber MacKenzie is not one of the reporters taking pictures of Sky Lynx, but few would notice or care, except for Galen. She tends to blend in with the crowd, the sad result of being a bit gun shy these days. She sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm a bit cynical not to mention outright bitter these days. Not too long ago, these people..." She gestures widely towards the crowds. "... were screaming for Autobot blood. Velum was either fired or quit from the EDC because of Franklin Cross's policies towards non-humans. Sapient beings were declared non-sapient." Dropping her hand back to her side, she stands quietly, contemplating. "And now this." Forcibly shaking the moods, she continues more pleasantly, accepting the topic, "I should have specified 'natural disaster'. The windstorms on their planet are enough to scour a layer of steel off their buildings. It's worse on their organic life forms, both sapient and non-sapient." Spotting Velum's greeting, she returns it in kind. Sanguine folds her arms, while watching the podium. "As a medical profession, I find the headmaster process to be unnecessary, at best. Why cut off a perfectly good head?" The doctor shrugs. "Harder to fix those bots." Sanguine glances up at Imager. "How are the internals? Energon processing all right? I tried to preserve as much of the original connections as possible, but the wear and tear was significant, and..." Something in the corner of the red and white Autobot's optics makes her trail off. Sanguine then turns to the stage. "...Primus help us." Rodimus Prime also freezes up a bit when Brainstorm makes his way to the dais. "Trust the Matrix..." He mutters up to Sky Lynx. Too late to do anything now. Sky Lynx mutters back, "The Matrix I trust, others are questionable." Scared, no, just respectful of their customs and beliefs." And possibly the pointy spears they likely have somewhere. "Besides, if I was afraid of giant women I'd have been terrified of you in that big machine of yours." Daniel points over at Velums exo. His own is somewhere near by, though far more hidden as it should be. "And mom is recovering, so I am told." Before Velum can give any response to the obvious fact Daniel has not visited Carly, he answers the inevitable question, "I don't like hospitals, seen way too much of them over the years, so I avoid them like the plague." Brainstorm takes a brief moment to give the intern who kicked him a look, stating, "Just remember that nerds rule the world, kid..." before heading up to the Podium. He walks up to the microphone, looking rather serene and dignified. "Ahem." He appears to clear his throat and adjust the microphone. "How science can bring us together." There's a quiet pause, and it almost looks like Brainstorm might even approach this in a calm, dignified manner. HA. "OK!" He starts yelling into the microphone, waving his arms wildly. "GIANT ALIEN MONSTERS INVADE YOUR CITY! WREAKING DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? HUH?" He points to the intern who kicked. "YOU'RE GONNA CALL THE NERDS FOR HELP, THAT'S WHAT!" Looking back over the crowd, he states, "SCIENTISTS are the ones who are gonna SAVE YOUR AFT." He pauses for dramatic effect, then points to the crowd. "And don't you forget it! See, some huge monster rampages through some random city, like... I dunno, what's one of your cities...Tokyo! That's one, right? Big ugly son of glitch, too.... Who are you gonna call? Scientists of all kinds of creeds and races and sizes and.. whatever- whoever the heck you can. 'Cause at that point you're gonna be desperate, aren't ya?" He looks triumphantly back at the intern. "So you better treat us scientists with the respect and attention we deserve!" He nods his head. "THANKS!" He starts to head offstage, then runs back. "And...I LOVE NEW YORK! That's what you humans say, right?" Repugnus grins evilly. Poor actor doesn't realize that was just recorded! "Thanks, buddy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go, uh, pretend to hand out hot dogs elsewhere... WEINERS! Big weiners! Big and long! Right here!" He wanders off towards the other giant robots. His cries of weiners might be heard even by those trying to listen to Brainstorm's speech! Imager 's jaw hangs open. Imager adds after a moment, "That...that's your current diplomat? Sanguine slowly covers her optics with one hands. "There are days." She notes. "When I wish I could transform into a rock." When Imager speaks, the doctor shakes her head. "That's no diplomat. That's /Brainstorm/." Galen looks to the Amber with a pained smile, "That... could've been gone worst. Much worst." There's a long moment of silence. Then, a big dude in a sleeveless hoodie near the front shouts "PERCEPTOR KICKS ASS!" And then, all of New York starts cheering. Galen looks to the Amber with a pained smile, "That... could've gone worst. Much worst." --edit Brainstorm gives the cheering crowd a gleeful rockstar thumbs-up. *CLANG-THOOOM* And that, dear friends, is about what it sounds like when Sky Lynx buries his face in the palm of a massive claw. "I rest my case, Rodimus..." He just shakes his head slowly and grunts, looking back towards the reporters nearby. "Naturally, not every Autobot can be as eloquent as myself, there is only so much room for social processors in that small cranium the...smaller mechs possess." Jazz spots Brainstorm heading for the stage. He checks on Rodimus and holds his hands up in 'What just happned?' stance. The white Autobot makes his way towards Prime. "Could have been worse I suppose but given the audience we were lucky today." Velum catches Galen's question and raises a brow, looking over to see Brainstorm moving up instead of Perceptor. Oh jeez. A helpless shrug of shoulders given in reply. Back to Daniel she snorts in amusement. "You should be afraid of me when I'm out of it too." She's pretty formidable, afterall. But to his answer about Carly she faintly raises a brow at him. "Well, I hope you're sending her lots of gifts then. You're lucky to still see your mom." Quieting down she looks back to the dais to watch Brainstorm begin his speech and.. it goes pretty much how she expected, leaving her to just pinch her nasal bridge and sigh. Rodimus Prime just grins at Jazz. "Yeah, but how am I supposed to follow that?" Watching Brainstorm leave the stage, Daniel comments, "Well, could have been worse. Let's hope Repugnus doesn't get mistaken for anyone." <> Imager shakes her head in dismay for a few moments more before she remembers Sanguine's questions. "Yeah, everything seems to be up. Feels weird to get new parts after all this time. You know what I mean? Like, you'd be walking and there's this rattle from that time you got shanked by a Con and when you shattered his arm, the blade got stuck in there...and it was in there deep enough that you couldn't fish it out, so it breaks off eventually and just makes a rattle that you get used to." She awkwardly falls silent, "But yeah things are good. Thanks." <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "The media fallout from that is going to be interesting. I feel some sympathy for Perceptor. It will be his name attached to all of that." Jazz chuckles at Rodimus "Haha man that is a challenge." He looks around "Seems to be going well overall. Nothing more embarassing that was not seen in the Olympics over the years." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "I think we all need nametags or something" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "They loved the guy" <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Let's hope the critics will too. Where IS Perceptor anyways?" <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Here, yes. Just wait until they digest it all and hear something beyond 'I love New York'." <> Prime gives Jazz a look. "Don't say the 'e' word. You'll jinx the whole thing." Rodimus steps forward, taking a moment to really let the sheer size of the moment sink in. He glances offstage. "Roll footage, please." A blue shimmering hologram appears. The alien has two sets of arms and a fancy hat. "At the time of this recording, it is one hour before my armada is expected to arrive at Cybertron. We are going to hit your planet with everything we have, drilling through the city of Tarn until we destroy Vector Sigma. After that, we plan to leave and disband our organization." K'gard pauses, thinks better of it, and corrects himself. "Though disbanding at this point is no longer really our choice. Whether we are victorious or not, I expect the Coalition will fall apart. Your actions have seen to my loss of support." K'gard points, "I made several accusations of you before, and then Mazzenine happened and you still refused to fight back. I'll be honest with you: I would have much rather preferred you had. It would have given me a sense that we were doing the right thing. Blurr's actions on the Thorn irritated me, but you were right that there were no casualties. I can't say why I prefer weapons being used against me than words and trickery, but perhaps I was wrong. Your Autobots have faults, but overall I sense you are on the side of good." "But while I was wrong about you and Blurr, I do not think I am concerning your race as a whole. I don't know what the results of my siege will be. I don't know if either or both of us will perish. I don't know if Vector Sigma will survive. But mark my words, Rodimus: Cybertron and its people seem to be on the path of renewal. Your race may no longer be doomed to exinction, and that makes your war of paramount importance." "We both know how devastating you and the Decepticons can be. The potential for Cybertron to expand that war would be catastrophic. If I survive, I will do what I can to avoid it. If you survive, then I entrust that task to you." "You are, or were, an honourable adversary, Rodimus Prime. Captain K'gard out." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "Aw dang, I didn't know he needed holograms, I could'a done that and worked backstage" <'Autobot'> Imager says, "That...that was an interesting transmission" Sky Lynx watches the transmission in silence, though not missing a chance to turn his profile towards the cameras as a few more flash-bulbs go off. "Hmm...interesting indeed," he responds to the Autobot transmission audibly and mulls over the message in silence for a bit more, uncertain just what to say. No clever sound-bytes from him, it seems. Not yet, at least. Amber MacKenzie arches a brow at Brainstorm's... presentation. "Brainstorm watches too much Ghostbusters," she comments, but at least it lightens the mood even more. After all, why depress poor Galen? "I almost feel compelled to play peanut gallery," she muses thoughtfully. Mention of the heroes earns a fervid bout of applause. Which is interrupted by a replay of a most unpleasant event. So much for the good mood. Sanguine glances over at Imager. "I suppose they didn't quite catch you up with all this." The doctor watches the transmission somberly. "You and me have been at this a long time, Imager. I can't say that I plucked any knives out of you, but...it does feel like a new day." Imager scowls at the screen openly, then says aside, "Yeah, this is all new, must've happened a bit before I got reactivated." Still, she lets out a grunt, then stands up straighter, "Guess maybe it is, I'm up and moving, got a new world to give a look over, new leader, and new problems." She emphasises the last words, then adds lightly, "Beats being stuck in a chasm for a few eons." Galen crosses his arms in solemn silence as he watches the footage of K'gard playing through, "I can't say I agree with K'gard's methods, but his feelings... I do understand it well. His worries and concerns. If it were not for my unique circumstances, I'd probably share his sentiments towards the Cybertronians. The flame of war threatens them all." He pauses for a moment, "It really does rest upon us to try to keep this war down at bay, doesn't it?" The Nebulan picks up another wine, takes a hard look at it before downing it. Pity his cybernetic implants would purge the alcohol before it gives him the chance to get drunk and free him from the gravity of reality for even just a moment. He then looks over to Amber and makes a strong smile, "It's a daunting challenge, but we'll carry on that expectation in the place of those who have fallen before us." The moment K'gard's face appears on the hologram Velum lowers her drink and removes hat, setting it against her chest in respect for the fallen captain. Sure, he tried to destroy Cybertron. But she knows MECH was the guiding hand throughout it just like with Cross. So even though she can't forget she can at least forgive somewhat. Repugnus mostly just picks at something in his teeth during all of this. Pulling his finger out, he sees that there was a hot dog in there. "Huh. How'd that happen?" Prime steps back to the microphone as the holograms vanish. "This was delivered to me the night that the Coalition of the Brave made their final bid to attack Cybertron. Our planet. Our home. I've never shared it with another living soul until now. Captain K'Gard, as noble as dedicated a soldier as I've ever encountered, was misguided. Misguided because he chose to give into fear of might come to pass, instead of embracing the hope of what we might accomplish together. That is what the Allied Planets is. A dedication to the pursuit of hope. A proclamation as a united front that freedom is the right of all sentient beings." "In our darkest hour, Cybertronians often choose to put faith in The Matrix, an artifact that by the standards of your religions could be considered holy. Today, I put my faith in you. In those assembled here. That today, we can provide our own light. For those lost when the Decepticons stormed Kwarch. For humans that deal with the threat of Decepticons every day. For every Autobot that misses an old friend named Ironhide. For soldiers like K'Gard, who could have achieved so much if this light had reached them sooner." Prime trails off for a moment, apparently to collect himself. Dust in his optics. "For a Cybertronian, the first Ark activating under Mt. St Helen feels like it could have happened last week. That in these few short years, Earth has come from learning it was alone to hosting something of this magnitude... It is a credit to our host planet, one that I'm proud to call my second home. That's why I'm so proud to offer the city of Retoris on Cybertron, as a second home to our Allies. Colonies from Kwarch, Nebulos, and Earth have already begun arriving in the city, settling in their new homes. Carlton-Ritz Industries has signed an agreement with several interplanetary companies and will be opening an unprecedented starship factory to provide jobs and economic prosperity for us all." "We've discovered a brave new world today. And we'll explore it together. Till all are..." He glances at Daniel, and can't help but grin. "Till all are one." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "...Ironhide's dead?!" <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "*clang-thoom*" "What bothers me," Amber begins grimly, "is that this is commonplace throughout human history, and I'll wager other species' histories as well. We seem to have that in common: we don't learn from our mistakes, so we're doomed to repeat them. Over and over again. I'm ashamed to be human. Are there aliens out there who are also ashamed of what they've done? Has any of them apologized to Earth for the Coalition? Only Captain K'gard, that I know of." She falls silent to listen to Prime's exhortations. Bless him, he still has hope. When she's feeling better, she'll remember to hope herself. When the recording finishes, Velum shifts attention back to Rodimus when he begins his solemn speech, actually smirking softly when he pauses. Keep it together, Prime. What makes her smile, though, is the announcment of Retoris, Velum feeling a swell of pride in her chest for the city she's since been protecting in the name of the law. Tucking hat beneath an arm she joins in the applause from the crowd at the end, not at all surprised he'd say that token line of his. Brainstorm has left the stage and tries to watch Rodimus' video, but he he keeps getting distracted by the occasional high-five coming from a random person in the crowd and his own overwhelming sense of self-satisfaction. Sky Lynx nods curtly in response to the speech. It's not the first he has heard, nor will it be the last, he is quite certain. He does chuckle softly, though, and glance down at the gathered reporters. "On a personal level, I will gladly offer tours of anywhere my engines and range can reach in space to all who wish to see truly breathtaking sights. I guarantee, nowhere else will you be able to do such a thing." Jazz applauds after Prime's speech which was very nice. "Good work boss man. Keep working the crowds like that Blaster and I will have to find you a spot in our crew." he says with a grin. Galen nods at Rodimus Prime words and then looks to Amber, "Now there's someone who can really put on a speech. As long as we're alive, we can have the chance to learn. If not now, perhaps later. The same is true for them. Can't lose hope, and can't lose forget the dream of a better tomorrow." The Nebulan begins to clap his hands in applause as Rodimus concludes, "Earth's is ushering itself into a brave new world. This alliance will surely take your civilization to new heights. Although I am not exactly comfortable with the idea of Retoris become shelter to so many off-worlders. It's become a symbol now, and there are forces out there who would be eager to tear it down if they have the chance. That would mean many more innocent people may get hurt. The need for vigilance has never been ever greater now." Imager stares in dismay and surprise at everything that happened in her absence. Her hands actually hang down at her side, a bewildered look on her face. > Her eyes open wide, as she shakes her head incredulously. "I....Everything is so..." Wordlessly, she shuffles off away from Sanguine, without even a goodbye. Meandering is not an easy task when you're as large as she is. Her steps are still ginger and slow, until she comes across a group of Cybertronian fanboys, all in their own BotCon approved costumes. Her optics shift uneasily as the fans and she trade stares. Sanguine watches the speech, smiling lightly at the words and apparently in agreement, though, for the most part the docbot stands stock still. It's only when Imager starts to move away that she moves, glancing in the departing femme's direction. Sanguine pauses for a moment and then turns to follow in the wake that Imager cuts in the crowd of humans. "It's a new day." The doctor notes. "One way or another. There's a memorial, if you'd like to visit it sometime." Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "It'll be an interesting experiment," she admits. "To see if different species can mingle in peace and friendship, not just profit and criminality like on Monacus and Six Lasers. I... just have my doubts about my own species. I'd thought we'd improved over the past few hundred years, and then *this* happens. Same old, same old." She snorts in bitter amusement. "Well, I've depressed you enough for today, Galen. I'm sorry for not being good company today, but I'll get over it." Sky Lynx is embroiled in conversation with one reporter, who seems to be...straining for interest, but recording all the same due to the nature of news. "...of course, it naturally fell upon myself to assume the revamped Predaking was not to be stopped by our standard forces. I took up the hunt and cornered the beast several times. Unfortunately, logistics and other problems which were the scope of others' responsibilities hindered our efforts to simply end the beast, but I would like to think that every defeat it suffered at my own claws served as a severe blow to the morale of Decepticon forces throughout Cybertron. Hah, perfect weapon indeed... Perfection is born, not created, and Shockwave failed in that regard..." He continues to prattle on about Shockwave and other encounters with the Cyclopsian scientist while the reporter shuffles about uneasily. "ONE HOT DOG COMING RIGHT UP! Oh, no! WATCH OUT!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Rodimus Prime with his HOT DOG (Grab) attack! Jazz mingles around with the aliens and discusses culture and music. "Festival? Sure love to go. When is it?" Repugnus slinks off, holding his bag of hot dogs. It may be did that on purpose and doesn't want to be caught, and it may be he did it by accident and doesn't want to be caught anyway. Whatever the case may be, he's whistling innocently as he tries to make a discrete escape. Rodimus Prime walks down the steps as one of the human toddler looking Klindarqians takes the stage. A hot dog slaps into Prime's chest plate and hits the ground. He eyes it oddly, and looks around for a moment before shrugging. MEANWHILE IN THE SKY ^r Datapop stands on the ramp of an Autobot security ship, and his optics narrow when he spots Repugnus flinging the hot dog. "Well played...my new NEMESIS." Galen lets out a laugh, it actually doesn't sound forced at all, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Mackenzie. I have to deal with Huffer and Gears often, this sort of thing is run-of-the-mill for me nowadays." He looks over to where Sky Lynx has a reporter cornered, "Good thing you aren't the one over there, eh?" Brainstorm suddenly runs back up onto stage before the next speaker can begin. He runs up to the microphone and shouts, "THAT WAS CERTAINLY VERY MOVING, wasn't it? In fact, I, *Perceptor*, am so moved I feel I need to go get myself a drink and become rather drunk. I bet a lot of you do, too. IN THAT CASE, there's a bar just around the corner here. After today's ceremonies, you are all invited over there. DRINKS ARE ON ME, PERCEPTOR!!!! ...Just send your ol' pal Percy the bill..." He winks and runs back offstage. Amber MacKenzie isn't particularly fond of Perceptor, so she doesn't enlighten her colleagues' mistaken idea of Brainstorm's identity. "Believe it or not, that sort of thing is rather commonplace. There are some folk who just can't help showboating. A sense of insecurity, maybe. A feeling that they're overlooked or unimportant to their friends. I sometimes feel sorry for them." Insecurity? Sky Lynx does not know what that word is! Not in the slightest. "... of course, the location given could have been a trap, but it was for the greater good that we pressed through. It was quite intense, I cannot imagine a lesser mech truly surviving such an ordeal... Oh, yes, this brings me to deep-space travel. You truly have not lived until you have flown through a nebula. Granted, once tourism begins to find a foothold on Cybertron, I will gladly offer up my unique services to such wondrous things... I believe I had mentioned this before... " He continues on...